particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Magistro-Leonardi S.A.
Magistro-Leonardi S.A., known simply as Magistro-Leonardi, is an Istalian-Zardic multinational company active in the Heavy Industry, Aeronautics, Shipbuilding, Helicopters, Electronics, Defence & Security Systems and Space sectors headquartered in Romula and with operations worldwide. The company, largest industrial group of Majatra, as mentioned, is active in most part of the economical sector from the defensive Industry to the domestic appliances, from the high-tech technologies to the heavy industries and so on. It controls subsidiaries all over Majatra, but the most important ones are based in istalia and Zardugal, among them there are Leonardi Cantieri per la Difesa S.p.A., specialized in the construction of war ships, Nausiko Aplikita Teknologio A.S., high-tech zardic company, OTO Al-Mehara Armamenti S.p.a. and Ajace Aeronautics and Pezaj Industrioj de Zardugalo. Some of them are among the main suppliers of the Istalian Armed Forces. History Companies merging Magistro-Leonardi stems from the merger of those which were the largest Istalian and Zardic companies, Leonardi Industrial Group S.p.A. and Magistro SA. Previously Magistro SA was a zardic company of which Leonardi purchaised the majority of the shares in 4187 to develop a local subsidiary to compete in Western Majatra mainly with the Kostandian Bay Maritime Corporation. Magistro in the next decades gained important position into the Zardic and west Majatran markets but at the same time zardic sharesholders increased their weight inside the company until the end of 43rd century when a group of zardic investors proposed to purchaise enough shares so to gain the control of the company. Leonardi's management, aimed to prevent the creation of a fully indipendent competitor, convinced the consortium of zardic investors to elevate Magistro at the status of indipendent company and then to merge it with Leonardi so to create the largest Majatran corporation active in most part of the economic sector. The new company was founded as a anonymous company a type of corporation presents in both the countries. Usually, when spelled in full, the S.A. acronym is written in the Selucian form Societas Actionaria, so to overcome the linguistic differences between Istalian and Zardic language but maintaining a recognisable form (descending both the languages from the Selucian). History of Leonardi Leonardi, instead, was founded by Gian Battista Leonardi in 3601 as Anonima Cantieri Leonardi, a shipbuilding company specialized in the construction of cargo ships but, thanks to the first-born Carlo, soon also of luxury yacht. In the 38th and 39th centuries Leonardi became very famous for his luxury yacht but the opening of Ulbia Maritime Group, istalian branch of Kostandian Bay Maritime Corporation, created an increase in the competition on the market which the istalian company could not support. So, in the 3862 Leonardi sold the yacht construction sector (which became Sant'Elia Yatch & Sailing S.p.A.) and, become Industrie Leonardi, due to an agreement with the istalian government starts an investment program also supported by public funds to modernize the facilities but also to buy many minor company specialized in many diversified sector. Decisive the agreement with Enist - Energia Istaliana S.p.A. in 3868 for the supply of the first oil platforms of the energy company. Became one of the most powerful company in Istalia (know as Leonardi Industrial Group S.p.A. since 3902) in 3941 Leonardi manages an accord to acquire a large shares of Ulbia Marittime Group starting the progressive erosion of the Kostandian shares. In 4007 Leonardi reach an agreement with the Kostandian to create a shared company, the Leonardi-Kostandian Bay Marittime headquartered in Leonardi's larger facilities of Genevia. In 4064, during the economy boom of the decades after the Istalian Civil War of 4044-4045, the first administration of the President Senna privatizes the defense industries including the assets in the different branch of Leonardi. The grow of the economy stimulated by the privatization of this and other sector in the previous years affecting also Leonardi which reached an agreement with the Government to build new unities for the Navy and after that Leonardi was able to buy the rest of the Kostandian shares of the shared company. In the following decades Leonardi has even more expanded its industrial activities and starts to operate also outiside Istalia and to take orders from several foreign nations. Became the majority sharesholder of ORO Al-Mehara Armamenti S.p.a. to expand the defense activities. In the 4123 Leonardi was able to deliver the new highly advanced aircraft carrier Enrico Bergson to the Istalian Navy and in 4127 start the works on the ships of the extensive and ambitious New Istalian Naval Program approved by the government. After more than one century at the end of the 42nd century the defensive branchs and subsidiaries of Leonardi was nationalized and the State, through the Ministry of Trade and Industry, became the main sharesholder of these activities. However in 43rd century new politics allowed to Leonardi to retake the total control of their defense subsidiaries which became progressively even more preminent in the world market. Products Ships Civil ships Military ships Aircraft Civil Military Helicopters Civil Military/SAR Subsidiaries *OTO Al-Mehara Armamenti S.p.a. (100%) Ownership The company is controlled by the GB Leonardi (35%), holding of the Leonardi family, and by the Magistro Holding (35%), holding specifically formed by the main zardic shareholders at the moment of the companies merging. The rest of the shares are public (30%). Category:Istalia Category:Zardugal Category:Corporations in Istalia Category:Corporations in Zardugal Category:Corporations